1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of pipe hangers. More specifically a hanger for suspending plain end soil pipes which are joined with a flexible metal strip clamped around a sleeve type gasket wherein bolts are used to apply the clamping force.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pipe lines are suspended using a variety of devices, some of which encircle all or most of the pipe circumference. Also, there are known pipe hangers which utilize elements of the pipe joining device to suspend the pipe line.